


SENTIDOS

by DeanandCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel refletia. Outra vez. E sempre chegava à mesma conclusão. Não podia ter certeza sem mais dados. Concretos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SENTIDOS

          Estacionado na Terra há milênios, Castiel podia dizer que conhecia bem a raça humana. Observara, a princípio, a humanidade com curiosidade, sendo esta tão diversa, em todos os aspectos, da “espécie” que habitava o Céu. A placidez, a ordem, a obediência que havia entre seus irmãos não ecoava neste mundo. E ainda assim, eram os dois, Céu e Terra, produtos da mesma Mão Divina.

         O criador atribuíra a estes frágeis e finitos seres características que os anjos, em sua longevidade e imutabilidade, não eram possuidores. Os homens eram indomáveis, dotados de vontades e paixões que podiam arruiná-los. E, numa simetria perfeita, eram capazes de atos de bondade e desprendimento únicos. A contradição era a tônica neste plano, e dela surgia o que se chamava de Bem e Mal. Deus dotara o Homem de livre arbítrio e isso, ao ver de alguns dos anjos, era muito mais do que merecia. Castiel nunca se vira compelido a questionar a vontade e as intenções de seu pai, como Lúcifer havia feito. Nunca se sentira superior a ponto de desprezar as frágeis criaturas com que Deus povoara a Terra. Percebia na diversidade a genialidade do Pai. E a respeitava profundamente.

         Em sua prolongada existência, vira a ascensão e queda de muitos impérios. A vaidade humana não conhecia limites. O poder e a ganância pareciam sempre impelir os homens uns contra os outros, causando mais a sua derrocada do que progresso. Aos poucos, Castiel desinteressou-se, pois o resultado era geralmente o mesmo, independente das ações das pessoas. Passou a seguir o desenvolvimento humano à distância, sem fazer dela muito caso. Até que algo ocorrera e alterara permanentemente sua percepção.

         Uma tarefa lhe fora conferida: retirar uma alma humana do Inferno. Obediente e zeloso de suas obrigações, seguiu à risca as instruções, sem questionar. Encontrar a alma de um único humano, desprezando todas as outras. Não lhe ocorreu indagar o objetivo daquele resgate, nem por que fora ele o encarregado de executá-lo. Levou a cabo a tarefa com competência, restaurando a alma ao corpo que também a ele coubera reconstituir.

         Esse contato com a Perdição levou-o a observar a pureza da alma que tivera brevemente em suas mãos. Compreendia, então, o porquê da missão. Esse homem era diferente. E ainda assim, contraditório, em pensamentos, ações e sentimentos como todos os outros.

         Sua tarefa, apesar disso, não estava terminada. Suas ordens incluíam o acompanhamento do resgatado, à guisa de proteção e orientação. Outro anjo, talvez, se sentisse desonrado com tal tarefa, mas não Castiel. Sua subserviência não permitia que duvidasse de nenhuma vírgula do que lhe fora ordenado. E ele assim o fez, iniciando uma jornada tortuosa junto ao homem denominado Dean Winchester.

         Pensava longamente sobre o que acontecera desde seu primeiro encontro concreto no celeiro. Poderia enumerar os fatos e seus desdobramentos nos mínimos detalhes, cada ação e reação em seu caminho conjunto. Racionalmente podia analisar as consequências de cada um de seus atos, bem como os de seu protegido humano.

         O que não sabia precisar, entretanto, era o momento exato em que decidira abandonar a sua lealdade ferrenha aos Céus. Não em ações, mas em pensamento. Ora parecia ser resultado de uma atitude, ora de outra. Às vezes pensava ter surgido em uma ação sua, outras achava que era tudo causado por Dean. E algumas, ainda, que tudo era um emaranhado em que nunca se poderia achar a verdadeira origem.

         Isso teria desafiado sua lógica de anjo. Um dia. No início, quando pensava conhecer a humanidade. Quando estava afastado dela. Mas não mais. Correlacionava essa incerteza às dúvidas que o haviam feito tomar o partido de Dean. E quanto mais pensava nisso, mais se insinuava em sua mente uma questão. O quanto de suas decisões havia sido tomado com base na objetividade e clareza de propósito com relação ao que era correto? E o quanto fora influenciado por um fator que nunca antes levara em consideração?

         Sua vida no Céu era repleta de obediência, lealdade, compromisso e amor. Por seu Pai, acima de tudo. Depois, por seus irmãos celestes, que amava igualmente, sem fazer distinções, um amor reverente e distante, que nascia de sua própria natureza, subproduto de sua devoção divina. Ao descer a este plano, contudo, suas vivências se mostraram poucas e inadequadas para lidar com as criaturas sob sua responsabilidade. Percebia que seu conhecimento da humanidade era superficial. Observara atentamente por tanto tempo, mas sem o envolvimento necessário para compreender realmente o que era essencial.

         Agora se questionava de como compreender esse sentimento que se desenvolvera nele. Analisara a situação por um prisma divino, mas não fora capaz de penetrar o mistério. A base de comparação era muito pobre, sem paralelo no plano angelical. Tentara enfocar também pelo ângulo humano, mas suas experiências relativas ao que sentia também eram insuficientes. Sentia-se deslocado, em um e outro âmbito...

         Concluiu, finalmente, que mais dados eram necessários para chegar a uma resposta. E em se tratando de algo que se referia a um humano, era nesse plano que ia buscar o que faltava.

         “Cas, já falamos sobre isso! Espaço pessoal!”

         “Minhas desculpas, Dean.”

         Ele já havia superado esta fase de seu aprendizado. Compreendia a noção de espaço entre os humanos. Sabia que havia situações em que poderia ser desprezada. Mas, em vista da decisão em adquirir mais dados para estudar seu problema, algumas vezes se colocava ainda bem próximo de Dean. E a resposta do outro era sempre a mesma. Em palavras, mas percebeu que nem sempre em atitude. O que no início produzira uma reação assertiva em palavras e olhares, ultimamente era recebido com algo que Castiel só podia catalogar sob a definição de insegurança. O que em sua atitude passara a ameaçar o caçador?

         Resolvera aproximar-se de Dean paulatinamente, temeroso da reação do caçador. Sabia que se queria descobrir o que o oprimia o peito, deveria descobrir se era algo que Dean também sentia. As indicações estavam presentes, os olhares que trocavam eram palpáveis, mas Castiel não sabia se o sentimento que o afligia era o mesmo que a Dean. Ele sabia que a necessidade de estar junto, ouvir a voz, seguir com os olhos, velar o sono era relativa à sua condição de anjo guardião. Por outro lado, a vontade de tocar, sentir o calor de Dean na ponta de seus dedos, o desejo de provar aqueles lábios não podia ser vinculada à sua obrigação. Sentia isso à revelia, nunca sentira nada igual. A simples visão de Dean era capaz de fazer com que se sentisse desorientado. Os sentidos nunca antes tiveram tanto impacto nele e isso causava um grande estranhamento. O tato, entretanto, era o sentido mais aguçado e ele desejava ardentemente poder saciar a necessidade de tocar, ainda que muito leve e brevemente a pele do jovem caçador.

         A próxima vez que tivesse oportunidade, iria fazer aquilo, decidiu. Tocar a pele de Dean.

 

         Dean estava no banheiro, havia terminado de barbear-se. Já havia guardado seu material de higiene no pequeno estojo e por um momento se viu perdido em pensamentos, o olhar não exatamente fixado para onde se dirigia, seu reflexo no espelho.

         Cas surgiu atrás de Dean, o som das asas suave, mas suficientemente alto para atrair a atenção dele e romper o momento de contemplação. Antes que pudesse se dar conta do que fazia, virou-se, assustado, o tempo insuficiente para que articulasse qualquer palavra. Tão brusco o movimento, desequilibrou-se e por um instante, sua mão apoiou-se na do anjo.

         Castiel conseguira o que queria. Ainda que por um instante, fora capaz de sentir o toque suave e ainda assim completamente desorientador da mão de Dean em sua própria. Quente, calejada, ainda úmida da atividade que acabara de executar. Uma sensação similar a uma descarga elétrica atingiu o seu ser tão poderosamente que Cas desejou se desligar de tudo ao seu redor para fixar sua atenção apenas naquilo. Mas inesperadamente, o olfato decidiu tomar as rédeas da situação e tomar consciência do inebriante aroma que exalava de Dean, tão próximo. A combinação de sabonete, xampu, loção após barba não conseguia mascarar um odor ainda mais agradável. Dean exalava um perfume único, vindo de seu próprio corpo, que combinado ao toque que acabara de experimentar, era capaz de expor o anjo aos seus mais profundos e secretos desejos.

         Antes que pudesse pensar em algo, outro sentido desejou ser saciado. Seu paladar ansiava pelo sabor dos lábios de Dean. Sem que soubesse estar se movendo, seu rosto se aproximou, por instinto, talvez um reflexo natural daquele corpo que habitava. Tocou levemente a boca do caçador com a sua, entreabrindo os lábios para que a língua pudesse finalmente saber que gosto Dean tinha. E perdeu-se em meio a tantas sensações...

         Até que Dean se afastara, o rosto rubro e a respiração ofegante. Parecia não compreender o motivo daquele avanço inesperado por parte do anjo. Tentava dizer algo mas seu cérebro parecia ter se desligado temporariamente. Também ele se vira vítima do poder dos sentidos, totalmente devastado pelo efeito que o toque de Castiel havia lhe proporcionado.

         “Cas...” foi só o que pode balbuciar em seu embaraço .

         Castiel não conseguia se mover. Seus olhos não deixavam os de Dean, a mente se recusando a responder qualquer coisa coerente.

         “Cas...” Dean repetiu, soando um pouco mais firme. Seu rosto, no lugar da confusão, agora tentava expressar outra coisa.

         Castiel parecia ter sido despido de sua imutabilidade angelical. Seu rosto denotava surpresa, medo, angústia, dor... E também prazer, o que fazia tudo mais complicado. Sua mente, exposta à reação daquela breve aproximação, concluía que, mesmo tendo presenciado muitas vezes o ato sexual, nunca poderia ter previsto o impacto que o mais simples, ainda assim íntimo contato físico com um ser humano causaria nele.

         Percebia que não sabia nada sobre a essência da alma humana. Seu conhecimento tinha sido extremamente superficial até então. Esse mínimo contato fizera com que sua perspectiva se alterasse drasticamente. Não pela crua reação física em si, mas pelo fato de sentir que aquele contato amplificara o sentimento que trazia dentro de si, fazendo com que o desespero mudo que viera sentindo há tantos meses passasse a um nível excruciante de sofrimento.

         Antes que Dean pudesse continuar, Cas já se fora, abruptamente como chegara, deixando apenas o ruído das penas para trás.

         Castiel tentava meditar. Tentava se focar racionalmente em analisar o que ocorrera entre ele o humano sob sua guarda. Inexplicavelmente, sua mente se recusava a se fixar nos fatos para se desviar incessantemente às reações causadas pelos sentidos.

         Sua saída intempestiva o levara a esta pequena ilha no Pacífico, seu lugar favorito na Terra. Bela o suficiente, em seu rústico aspecto natural para que Castiel pensasse na perfeição divina. Pequena o suficiente para não despertar o interesse humano, a não ser por um ocasional pescador em seus arredores. Seu contorno, composto quase que exclusivamente por rochas, possuía uma pequena praia, onde Castiel se sentara em sua tentativa de meditar. A areia branca era quente sob suas roupas e isso fazia com que se lembrasse da sensação do toque breve no corpo do jovem Winchester e que tivera o poder de produzir um calor quase insuportável como reflexo.

         Levantou-se e caminhou em direção ao mar, de um tom esverdeado que lembrava os olhos de seu protegido. Avançou em direção às ondas, vestido como estava, desejando com o frio da água diminuir os efeitos da lembrança. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo, mas ele continuou avançando até estar completamente submerso.

         Sentiu em sua boca o gosto salgado da água marinha e isso o fez lembrar-se de um outro sabor, o único do qual guardara uma vívida lembrança.

         Voltou-se e caminhou novamente em direção à praia, um líquido escorrendo por seu rosto que, ele sabia, não era composto apenas por água do mar.

         Dean se encontrava encostado no capô do Impala, estacionado à margem de uma estrada de interior. Seus olhos denotavam irritabilidade e falta de sono. Seu corpo, rígido, traía a tensão que se acumulava ali.

         Deixara o irmão no hotel e saíra para espairecer, não conseguindo mais ficar no quarto com o olhar inquisidor do outro sobre ele.

         Ao ouvir o conhecido som das asas, sobressaltou-se. Temia a reação brusca daquele dia, então apenas fechou os olhos e esperou alguns segundos, a respiração suspensa.

         Entreabrindo os olhos com uma expressão cansada, percebeu que desta vez Castiel não invadira seu espaço pessoal. Estava parado à uma distância razoável e não fizera menção de se aproximar.

         Castiel se sentia impotente diante das reações que este corpo suscitava nele, mas precisava fazer o que decidira. Tentando focar-se nas palavras, saudou Dean com seu costumeiro “Olá, Dean”.

         O caçador não respondera. Somente sustentara o olhar. Seu rosto que sempre tentara ocultar seus sentimentos, no momento mostrava ressentimento.

         “Dean...” Castiel disse aproximando-se, mas ainda mantendo uma distância segura entre eles. “Venho me desculpar por minha conduta em nosso último encontro.” Respirou fundo, um traço comportamental que adquirira em sua convivência com os rapazes, posto que não necessitava realmente respirar. Dava a Dean uma chance de responder. Frente ao silêncio do caçador, não teve outro caminho a não ser continuar. “Minhas ações não foram dignas de um anjo com relação a um humano sob sua proteção. Sinto que ultrapassei os limites de minhas atribuições.”

         Nada ainda em resposta e aquilo estava começando a incomodar Castiel. Esperara uma explosão de fúria incontida quando de seu reencontro e esta situação fugia ao seu controle.

         “Apesar de sentir-me ainda responsável por você, a quem tive a honra de poder resgatar das profundezas por ordem divina, venho lhe dizer que decidi solicitar ao Céu ser removido da função que tenho desempenhado, desde que sinto não mais poder executá-la a contento.”

         A atitude de Dean parecia dizer que ele não responderia e que tudo o que ouvira não tinha importância para ele. Mas após alguns segundos, desviara o olhar para longe e suspirara.

         Castiel abriu a boca para despedir-se e então ouviu:

         “Por quê?”

         Castiel não sabia a que vincular essa pergunta vaga.

         “Por quê?” repetiu Dean, direcionando-lhe um olhar desolado.

         “O que quer saber, Dean? Basta que eu lhe diga que não me sinto digno de ser seu guardião. Não há palavras para expressar como me sinto tendo rompido com nosso implícito compromisso.”

         Dean continuava a olhar para ele. Ficaram imóveis, mantendo aquelas posições até que Dean, em um pequeno impulso, desencostou-se do carro. Deu um passo na direção do anjo e finalmente completou:

         “Por que saiu tão depressa?”

         Castiel podia esperar tudo, menos aquela pergunta. Sua confusão era visível, ele não conseguia se concentrar o suficiente para responder.

         Dean ainda se aproximava, a passos lentos. “Por quê?” repetia a pergunta com o olhar, que paulatinamente passava a expressar outra reação frente à indecisão do anjo.

         Castiel sentia o coração bater descompassadamente, vítima da força do sentimento que abrigava dentro de si e das lembranças de seu último encontro.

         Dean estava à sua frente, apenas à distância de poucos passos. Sustentava o olhar e não fazia menção de nenhuma ação, aguardando a resposta de Castiel.

         “Dean... eu...” Começou a dizer, mas baixou o olhar, indeciso. Como poderia expressar o que sentia, o que pensara, sem causar ainda mais danos?

         “Cas...” reforçou Dean “eu ainda não entendi.”

         “Não há nada para entender!” Descontrolou-se Castiel e surpreendeu-se pela força da reação. “Eu abusei de sua confiança e não mereço nem estar em sua presença! Preciso me afastar para que outro anjo assuma meu posto, que possa proteger você sem...” e parou abruptamente quando percebeu o que ia dizer em seguida.

         “Sem...?” Dean, os braços cruzados sobre o peito exigia uma resposta.

         Castiel pensou que não havia como fugir à pergunta. Podia mentir, mas devia a Dean ao menos a honestidade neste momento de despedida.

         “Sem... esses sentimentos que me oprimem atrapalhando o julgamento...”

         Dean continuava ali, à sua frente. Seus olhos, no entanto, se abrandaram e seus braços desenlaçaram-se. Por um momento permaneceu imóvel, mas em seguida eliminou, em passos determinados, a distância entre os dois.

         “Cas...” E sua mão tocou o queixo do anjo, o polegar traçando uma linha tênue no contorno do lábio inferior. Seus lábios logo seguiram o mesmo caminho, retomando a carícia de alguns dias antes.

         Castiel respondeu imediatamente, sua boca ávida do sabor inesquecível. Dean envolveu a cintura do anjo com os braços, estreitando ainda mais o contato entre eles, seus corpos se tocando em toda a extensão. O anjo suspirou naquele beijo, relaxando, deixando-se levar pelo contato experiente do caçador.

         Dean não era homem de elaborar o que sentia em palavras, a ação era sempre o caminho que escolhia, se tivesse a opção. Aquele beijo era sua maneira de mostrar que seus avanços não o haviam assustado e que podia aceitá-los e responder eles, apesar de tudo o que sempre demonstrara. Mas Castiel, apesar de se sentir arrastado por aquelas sensações avassaladoras não estava satisfeito. O impacto físico era espetacular, mas sabia que havia outro aspecto, muito mais importante que precisava ser esclarecido.

         Rompeu o beijo, afastando-se um pouco. Dean abriu os olhos e encarou aquele azul magnífico nos olhos do anjo.

         “Dean... eu... preciso que saiba de uma coisa” Murmurou, como se mais alguém ali pudesse ouvi-lo. O que tinha a dizer tinha sido um segredo por muito tempo. Tempo demais.

         Dean olhava para ele curioso e não fazia menção de afastar-se.

         Engoliu em seco, emulando outro gesto humano, percebendo então o quanto já incorporara do comportamento de seus companheiros na Terra. “Esse gesto... um beijo... sei o que significa. Conheço suas implicações. Sei que pode ser leviano ou... significar muito mais. Para mim, tem um significado muito profundo, pois é o modo que posso expressar meu... meu amor por você. Amor que venho sentindo há longo tempo, percebo agora, desde nosso encontro no Inferno. Minha vivência anterior não me preparou para isso e eu nunca soube o que fazer com ele.”

         “Até que resolveu me pegar de surpresa e me beijar.” Dean sorriu.

         “Não tinha pensado em beijá-lo, apenas tocá-lo. Mas não pude me controlar. Desculpe.” Cas se sentia embaraçado diante do olhar aparentemente divertido de Dean.

         “Cas... sei que você me conhece bem, melhor do que eu mesmo. Você tocou a minha alma e conhece todas as minhas falhas e medos, meus pecados, se quiser chamá-los assim. Mas há um aspecto de mim que não conhece, porque surgiu depois daquele encontro. Pensei que fosse amizade ou ainda algo próximo ao que sinto por Sam. Você sempre foi importante para mim, mas até aquele momento em que me beijou, eu não tinha percebido que o que sinto por você é de outra natureza.”

         Cas piscou, desconcertado. Dean retribuía seu sentimento...

         “E quando esse fato ficou claro em minha mente e eu me sentia perfeitamente contente com ele, você sumiu... Deixando-me totalmente confuso!”

         “Dean...” Castiel sussurrou, puxando-o ao seu encontro novamente. E decidiu novamente agir por instinto... Sem interromper aquele beijo ardoroso que trocavam, levou-os instantaneamente à sua pequena ilha perdida nos confins da Terra.

         Dean abriu os olhos, surpreso pela mudança de sensação térmica. Uma brisa morna soprava, ao invés do gélido ar de outono que antes os envolvia. Um sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto quando viu a praia deserta em que se encontravam.

         Percebendo o isolamento do local e a beleza da paisagem, não pode se conter e envolveu Castiel em um longo e lento beijo.

         Afastou-se por um segundo, apreciando a melhor visão que estava a seu alcance: um anjo apaixonado. Um pensamento divertido aflorou em sua mente, resultado da felicidade que sentia. Antes de retornar aos lábios úmidos que ansiavam pelos dele, exclamou:

         “Uau, Cas! Lua de mel nos trópicos!”


End file.
